Can you Feel the Love Tonight?
by Queen's Own
Summary: Love is in the air at Neal's wedding, and not just between Neal and Yuki. Blue eyed sergeants dancing with lady knights... KD PG-13 just in case. Reviews are loved and appreciated. NO FLAMES!


Summary: Love is in the air at Neal's wedding. KD  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!  
  
~Who Knew?~  
  
Kel smiled at her best friend, whirling around the dance floor with his -now his wife- Yukimi of Queenscove. A tap on her shoulder made her turn, the skirt of her russet red dress swishing against her legs. She stared up into friendly blue eyes. "Hi Dom," she said, her smile broadening.  
  
"Just look," he said, grinning and gesturing to Neal and Yuki. "Who would have ever guessed that our Meathead would get married!" She laughed.  
  
"I think Yuki would object to the 'our'," she said teasingly. "She would, I think, change it to a 'my'."  
  
"You may be right about that." Dom cleared his throat. "Speaking of which-" He gave a foolish bow, hands twirling as he bent forwards. "May I have this dance, Lady Keladry?" He gave his words the drawl of a courtier, and one of his hands caught hers as he straightened.  
  
"I'd love to, my lord," Kel murmured, fluttering her eyelashes. It was too much for Dom, and he burst out laughing as he swept her out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Among her many talents," he proclaimed, putting one arm around her waist. "The killing of evil Scanran mages and the ability to twitter and fuss with the worst of the court ladies."  
  
"You," she accused, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. "Are acting like your cousin. Are you sure it isn't catching?"  
  
"Madam, you have wounded my heart with your cruel words!" He gave a lovesick sigh and clutched a hand to his chest. "Now I shall perish!" Kel laughed.  
  
"An awful crime, Sergeant Domitan," she retorted. "I'm going to go see if Neal-" She trailed off as she caught sight of her best friend. He was, to all appearances, completely and totally lost in the world of Yuki. "Never mind. I think he's out of reach." Dom grinned.  
  
"I agree with that statement," he said. "Our little Meathead's fallen in love."  
  
Kel became aware of the fact that Raoul and Buri were headed towards them. "Uh- Dom?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here comes Raoul. We better leave if we don't want him to see us and draw- conclusions."  
  
"What about-" His eyes searched for an exit and lit on a nearby balcony. "There." They discreetly moved out of the moving people and onto the cool balcony. Raoul and Buri stepped into the spot they'd vacated.  
  
Kel collapsed on a bench. "That was too close." Dom sat next to her. "So, hows-"  
  
"Oh, so you had a similar idea to ours," a familiar voice said. "Sneak out onto the balcony to kiss. Kel, Dom- I'm so hurt that you never told us! I thought I was your friend!" Neal wore a grin while his bride wore the smallest of smiles, something that spoke volumes to her amusement, seeing as she was a Yamani. Kel blushed slightly.  
  
"Actually," Dom corrected. "We saw Raoul and decided to get out of there before he decided that we were- more than friends." Neal nodded.  
  
"Oh," he said sarcastically. "A likely story, Sergeant Domitan. A very likely story." He cast his eyes around in mock suspicion before grinning again. "Anyway, seeing as you two are the only ones out here-" He turned to Yuki and kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
"Neal!" Dom protested. "Not here! And please, spare us!" Neal turned to him. Yuki had a faint pink spreading over her cheeks.  
  
"All right," he retorted. "You two shall not be spared, but you can join in the kissing. Dom, kiss Kel. Come on. Kiss her, or I'll tell her about that one Midwinter, when you-"  
  
"All right!" Dom cut in. "You win." He very lightly kissed Kel on the cheek, which was rapidly growing redder and redder.  
  
"Now Dom," Neal scolded. "You know very well what I meant and that was not it. Not a nice brotherly kiss; a kiss on the lips." Dom flushed. "One Midwinter-" Neal began loudly.  
  
"Mithros, Meathead," Dom complained. "You are the most annoying cousin ever to walk this planet!"  
  
"That's Sir Meathead," Neal corrected. "And you had better kiss her!" Dom turned to Kel and kissed her very lightly on the lips. At least, that's what he meant to do. Instead, he accidentally lost his balance and pushed Kel off the bench. He fell too- right on top of her. "Dom," Neal scolded. "I said kiss. Must you always-" Dom flushed beet red and stood.  
  
"Meathead," he threatened. "Stop now or I'll tell Yuki about that ball, the one where-" Neal's ears went pink.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, I would." Dom reached a hand down to Kel to help her up. That brought her face rather close to his.  
  
"Come on Dom," Neal continued. "You didn't properly kiss her. You two fell off the bench and-"  
  
"Meathead," Dom growled. He smiled at Kel. "I apologize for my cousin." She glared at Neal.  
  
"Oh, I understand," she assured him. "And Neal- You will pay on the practice courts!"  
  
"Uh-oh," Neal muttered. "Not the Lady Knight, the Protector of the Small herself! Save me Yuki!"  
  
Yuki laughed. "Not a chance Neal." Dom put an arm around Kel's waist.  
  
"I'd better kiss you so Neal will leave us alone." Kel tried to ignore the very rapid fluttering in her stomach. Gently, Dom pressed his lips to hers.  
  
It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Heat raced from his lips on hers; to his hands on her waist to her lips to every place her skin even barely brushed his. She felt her arms go around his neck. His arms tightened and pulled her against him.  
  
"Uh, Kel? Dom?" She pulled gently away in response to Neal's voice. Looking up into Dom's blue, blue eyes, she felt heat rise in her cheeks. He moved back, pulling one of his hands off her back, and the other out of her hair, where it had rested at the nape of her neck.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured.  
  
"It's okay," Kel said, releasing him and blushing. Neal was staring, for once at a loss for words.  
  
"Kel- Dom- You-" he stammered. "I cannot believe this!"  
  
"What?" Dom asked.  
  
"You two- are in love!" Neal said in a hushed tone.  
  
"What?" Kel burst out.  
  
"No," Dom protested.  
  
"Yes," Neal insisted.  
  
"Nealan?" It was the Lioness. "You aren't sneaking off to kiss the bride, are you?" Neal blushed.  
  
"No, oh lovely knight-mistress," he said, bowing slightly to the King's Champion and her husband. "Of course not."  
  
"You liar," Baron George said cheerfully. "I know because I did the same thing at my wedding. In fact, I still sneak off to kiss Alanna." To illustrate his words, he kissed the Lioness quickly.  
  
"George," she said. "Not in front of my former squire! It will make me look like a lovesick girl!"  
  
"And who says you're not," he countered.  
  
Alanna noticed Kel. "Nice to see you Keladry." Her eyes flicked to Dom. "You look familiar-"  
  
"This is Dom," Kel said quickly. "He's a sergeant in the Third Company. I met him while I was a squire. He came to Scanra with me."  
  
"Oh." Alanna nodded to Dom. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine, Lioness," he replied. "Sorry, but I really have to go."  
  
"Me too," Kel seconded. The two of them left. Alanna stared after them for a minute before smiling in comprehension.  
  
"I do believe the Lady Knight's fallen in love," she said wickedly. "Nealan, please tell me you did not play matchmaker!"  
  
"I can for once in my life honestly deny it," Neal said. "Believe me, I was surprised."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom made it out into the hall before Kel caught up with him. "Dom," she said before he could say anything. "We have to talk about what happened out there."  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly. Too quickly. "I-" He turned towards her. "Look, is there a more private place we could have this conversation?" Kel nodded.  
  
"My room is fairly close," she said, ignoring the implications of this sentence. Dom nodded, indicating for her to lead the way, which she did. The two of them walked in silence until they reached her door. Kel unlocked it and entered. Dom, after looking both ways to make sure nobody was coming, did the same, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kel turned to face him. "Look, Dom-"  
  
"Kel," he said, cutting her off. "I love you." He took advantage of the fact that she'd stopped breathing to plow on. "I think I've loved you for a while, ever since I saw you at New Haven-" He stopped, staring anxiously at her face.  
  
Kel reminded herself of the fact that blue was not her best color and got her lungs working again. Setting out to label her seemingly complicated emotions, she found that it was quite simple. "I love you too," she said, quietly but certain. Dom stepped forward and, before she could react, embraced her in his arms. She raised her face to his and he kissed her gently. She put her arms around him and responded to the kiss until there was no doubt of his feelings, or hers.  
  
"I need to go," Dom said, after several long minutes.  
  
"Why?" Kel asked.  
  
"I- just," Dom said. "Wouldn't want- I mean-"  
  
"Rumors?" Kel said wryly. "Don't be worried. I've dealt with worse."  
  
"Well that and Neal."  
  
"Oh the horror. But you're right. You probably should go," she said doubtfully, letting her words trail off.  
  
Dom kissed her once more, sweetly. "I love you Kel. See you in the morning." He left quietly, walking down the hall as the door shut. Savoring the taste and feel of him, Kel walked back to the party.  
  
A/N What did you think? My first Tamora Pierce fic that's not about Alanna. Anyway, reviews make me happy. I might even continue this, if the reviews are nice! Zhai'helleva! -Queen's Own 


End file.
